<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stormy Night by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449549">The Stormy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting, Domestic, F/M, Lovely Fluff, Stormy nights, dousy, dousy kids times two, family cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sousa’s kids seek comfort during a rough thunderstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa &amp; Original Child Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Original Child Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy! I’m so excited to be posting again! I hope you guys enjoyed the Christmas series, because that is probably the last time for a while that I tried to post everyday. This new year, I’m planning on posting a couple of times a week and I would like to branch our from just ‘domestic dousy fluff’. Thank you guys for supporting me and reading this year and I hope I brightened your day at least one time throughout this dreary year. I’ve had a wonderful year on Ao3 and I’m hoping you guys are looking forward to reading next year. I’m rambling now so anyway, I am a little rusty after not writing for a week so I would love to hear your feedback on this one. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another loud clap of thunder broke the almost silence of Daisy’s bed room. This one even startled her, causing her to flinch and look up from her tablet for a moment. The storm seemed to quiet once again and she settled back into her pillows. </p>
<p>Before her eyes looked back at her tablet, she squinted at Daniel’s vacant spot in their bed. He was working late, really late seeing that it was nearing eleven o’clock. He was running communications for an overseas mission, but he had promised to be home as soon as he could be.</p>
<p>Luckily, James and Lizzie weren’t too much trouble to get to bed tonight because it wasn’t storming when she put them down. James was a relatively heavy sleeper, and being six now, storms weren’t that scary to him anymore. Lizzie was only three though, and Daisy couldn’t remember if she had ever experienced a thunderstorm this rough before.</p>
<p>The next flash of lightening was accompanied with a gentle yell of “Momma” from Lizzie’s bedroom. Daisy rushed out of bed and down the hall to her daughter’s room as thunder shook the house.</p>
<p>She opened Lizzie’s flower-covered bedroom door and flipped on the lights. “Hey, baby girl,” she greeted. Lizzie whimpered out a few more tears as her mother came closer to her.</p>
<p>“Momma,” she whaled out again.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Liz,” she said as she lifted her little girl in to her arms, “it’s just a storm.” She paced in her bedroom, trying to calm her down. “It can’t hurt you, I promise,” she comforted, “Do you want to come lay in bed with me?” Lizzie nodded and Daisy carried her back down the hall to her own bedroom.</p>
<p>Daisy snuggled up next to her daughter, rubbing calming circles on her back as the storm blew outside. “It’s ok, pretty girl,” she promised, “it will be over soon.”</p>
<p>Lizzie sniffled and looked over her shoulder at Daniel’s empty spot. “Where’s Daddy?”</p>
<p>“He still at work, baby,” Daisy answered as she dried her tear-stained cheeks.</p>
<p>“What if he get hurt by the storm?”</p>
<p>“He’s safe at work with Uncle Mack,” she reassured, “he will be fine.” </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded thoughtfully before snuggling back into her mother’s embrace. Daisy started running her hand down one of the tight French braids that she had put in Lizzie’s hair before she went put her to bed. She was always trying to find easy ways to control her daughter’s crazy curls. She could feel Lizzie starting to drift off to sleep, only flenching a little bit when the sound of thunder boomed through the air. She heard her door crack open and looked up, hoping to see Daniel. It was James, peeking his head into the room.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweet boy. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answered as he looked intently around the room, “I’m just checking on Sissy.”</p>
<p>Daisy bit back a smile because she could tell that he was putting on a brave face. “Well,” she put a hand on the back of Lizzie’s sleeping head, “Sissy is fine, but you could come cuddle if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’m not scared of the storm, Momma,” he assured, though he didn’t leave the room.</p>
<p>“Of course not, but I’m sure Daddy would appreciate if his spot in bed was warm when he got home.”</p>
<p>James still looked hesitant but when thunder clapped again he scrambled into bed with his mom and sister. Daisy chuckled and swept some curls out of his face. He snuggled up under the covers, scooting closer.</p>
<p>After an hour or so, the storm subsided. Daisy looked over at her kids, both completely knocked out next to her. Still no Daniel, which was starting to concern her, until her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She leaned over to get it, doing her best not to wake Lizzie.</p>
<p><em>Headed out! Be home in 20 minutes</em>, the text from Daniel read.</p>
<p><em>Both kids are asleep in our bed so tread lightly</em>, she typed back before snuggling down and drifting off to sleep herself.</p>
<p>Daniel walked quietly into his bedroom, genuinely surprised to see that Daisy was not kidding. Both of his kids and his wife were completely asleep. He collected his pajamas and changed in the bathroom so that he didn’t wake them. </p>
<p>He went to his side of the bed, scooting James over so that he could fit in bed with his family. Daniel easily leaned over and gently kissed James’s forehead. Leaning further, he kissed Lizzie’s temple, seeing that her head was tightly tucked under Daisy’s chin so he couldn’t get to her forehead.</p>
<p>He brushed his lips over Daisy’s temple, but she reached up and caught his lips for a proper kiss. “I tried not to wake you,” he whispered when they pulled away.</p>
<p>“I woke up when you pulled in the driveway.” Sometimes being so attuned to feel her husband’s heartbeat was annoying, like when it woke her up at one in the morning.</p>
<p>“Did they get scared of the storm?”</p>
<p>“She did,” she put her hand protectively on the back of Lizzie’s head, “he tried his best to be brave but ended up in here in the end.”</p>
<p>“It was a rough one, I don’t think Lizzie has ever experienced one like that.”</p>
<p>As if summoned out of sleep, Lizzie wiggled and sat up. “Daddy home?” she mumbled. She calmed when she felt the comforting weight of Daniel’s hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m home.” </p>
<p>“Not hurt by the storm?” she babbled sleepily.</p>
<p>“Not hurt by the storm,” Daisy assured. Seeming satisfied with that answer, she snuggled back down and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Dais. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Danny. Love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>